a danny and chris love story
by MBCfan17
Summary: yes this is a slash story as in male/male paring. dont like dont read


it all started when the mbc were trying to catch a well known criminal. the criminal in question was very dangerous.

"MBC i need you guys to catch glurb. this intergalactic criminal is known to destroy any planets he comes to."

"you can count on us commander, the Danny will take him down in no time."

"kids, Glurb will kill you on the spot if he gets the chance. for the sake of yourself's and the earth, do not give him that chance.

this made all the club members nervous. Cathy and Sam were worried about the rest of the team. Chris was too, but he was more worried about Danny.

Chris has been secretly in love with Danny for as long as he could remember.

'i hope Danny doesn't do anything that would get himself killed.'

Danny was also very worried about Chris as well, because he also loved Chris for as long as he could remember.

Danny looked over at Chris.'he is the weakest one out of all of us, and i don't want him to get hurt. maybe i can convince Sam to make him stay here, where it would be safe.'

"Sam, do you think someone should stay here and-"

"No Danny, if this guy is so bad that the commander is worried, then we need everyone there"

"but Chris will just get in my way" 'crap, why did i just say that.'

Danny looked over at Chris. he saw that flicker of pain in his eyes, before it turned into anger.

"I will not get in the way, and i have had to save you a couple times."

Before they could continue arguing the alien alert alarm went off.

"stop arguing and lets go bust this alien, come on Cathy."

they ran to the pod tunnels.

"the alien scanner is saying that Glurb is in town square."

they got to town square, where Glurb was just siting there.

"I've been wait for you monster buster club. aliens have been saying that your the best of the best."

he stood up. "but you guys are just little earthlings and a rapsodian. it should be easy to destroy this planet."

"think again fish face, you are going to meet our vacuvator."

"ok lets go humans"

he leaped towards Cathy and knocked her back into a tree.

Sam ran over to her and started blasting Glurb. buy he turned to Chris and knocked him down and pulled out his blaster.

"i think i will show you what i can do on this human."

"CHRIS"

Danny ran over and threw himself between Chris and the blast from Glurb's ray.

He fell to the ground bleeding and unconscious.

"DANNY"

Chris ran to Danny, picked him up and put him down some where and called an ambulance.

Then he blasted the crap out of Glurb and vacuvated him.

He went back to where Danny is, with Cathy and Sam, and leaned over him.

"please don't die Danny."

"is he going to be ok?"

"i don't know Cathy, he is bleeding pretty bad."

the ambulance came and took Danny to the hospital. he had to go to the er and has been in there for an hour.

"it's all my fault Danny got hurt, he was trying to protect me."

"its not your fault Chris, its Glurbs."

"he can't die, he just cant. i-i love him"

Sam and Cathy walked over to him.

"i knew you two liked each other. it was so frustrating seeing you guys try to hide it."

"Danny likes me? but he thinks I'm going to get in his way."

"he was just saying that so you would stay at the club house and out of danger."

Then the doctor told them Danny was out of surgery and that he was going to be fine.

"you guys can go see him now, he is awake."

they walked into the room and Danny was trying to get the iv out of his arm.

"I'm fine, the Danny doesn't do hospitals, too droopy."

Sam pulled Chris back and whispered "you need to tell him how you feel."

Then she grabbed Cathy "we are going to get something to drink, we will be right back."

And they left Chris alone with Danny.

"why did you do that Danny? you could have gotten killed."

"i did it so you wouldn't get hurt. i couldn't stand it if you got hurt and there was something i could have done. you mean everything to me Chris, i love you."

"i love you too Danny. please never do that again."

"i cant promise you that, if you are in danger i will do everything in my power to get you out of it, even if i have to die to do so."

"i will too."

Chris leaned in and Danny leaned up, and there lips touched. there were sparks, they both could feel it.

Danny then ran his tongue along Chris's lips, which he open and there tongues touched.

"ah hem"

they pulled away in a flash.

"wow you guys that was interesting, but i think Danny needs to rest. you can make out later after his recovery."

Danny smirked and Chris turned 20 shades of red.


End file.
